The field of this invention relates to a window lock and more particularly to a lock for a louvered window.
A common type of window what is called a louvered window. This window is comprised of a plurality of glass panels which, when the window is in the closed position, the panels slightly overlap each other. Each of the panels is pivotally connected to a linkage mechanism and this linkage mechanism can be activated from the inside surface of the window to cause pivoting of the glass panels to form spaces between the panels. When the glass panels are in this position, the window is in the open position.
One problem with this type of window is that with the right type of tool a person can gain unauthorized access into a house or building which has this type of window by removing one or more of the panels from the outside of the window. Each of the glass panels are supported in brackets at the bottom edge thereof and the glass panels can be raised upwardly out of the mounting brackets and when enough of the panels are removed, a person can gain access into the interior of the premises.
Previous to this invention, there is no known satisfactory lock for louvered windows which absolutely prevent unauthorized access through a louvered window with the lock in position.